


Sweet Coffee Kisses

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Drinks With Pedro [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Pedro Pascal Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Smut, like no real plot at all, no beta we die like men, there is nothing but fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: The Morning After
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader
Series: Drinks With Pedro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sweet Coffee Kisses

Waking up in a strange bed made my brain fuzzy. I’m in a strange bed, and I’m alone. Or at least I’m alone for the moment. Sitting up, I pull the blankets up in a semblance of modesty as I try to put together where I am.

Right… I’m at Pedro’s house. I’m in his bed. His bed that’s extremely comfortable, and where we didn’t exactly sleep much. Soft noises let me know that he must be in the kitchen. I slip out of bed and start looking for something I can wear. My eyes land on one of those plaid shirts he seems to have a million of and I pull it on. It smells of his cologne and that whiff of what I’ve learned is just Pedro. It’s like cinnamon and whiskey, a sharp bite of something that’s still warm and inviting. And I’m quickly becoming addicted to it.

Wandering into the kitchen, I see him starting the coffeemaker. He’s clad in nothing but his boxer briefs, black cotton hugging his slim hips and rounded butt that move to the soft tune he’s humming. His hair is still messy and I can see faint scratch marks on his back from last night, bruises from my teeth. He is the picture of craven debauchery. I can’t help leaning in the doorway to just watch him. He’s adorable really. 

“You were supposed to stay asleep.” He speaks before even turning to look at me. “You need your rest, novia. I hoped you would sleep and I would bring you coffee.” When he does turn towards me, the warmth and pure love in his eyes almost weakens me. He gently kisses me, pressing me against the doorframe. A smile appears as he pulls back. “I do love seeing you in my shirt. It ruins my plans to keep you naked all while you’re here.”

I let out a groan as he presses one leg against me. Last night we discovered that we both enjoy me grinding on his thighs. The thick muscles are perfect for pleasure. “Baby girl, so wet for me already,” he purrs, nuzzling and nipping my neck. “Such a good girl, aren’t you? Tell daddy how good you are. Tell daddy how you’re feeling.”

My arms go around his shoulders, a necessary move if I’m to keep my balance. “I want you, daddy,” I moan softly. “I was so sad when I woke up alone.” He answers with a moan as I grind harder. He’s right, I’m dripping wet for him. There’s no denying that my body will forever react to him this way. 

“Oh sweetheart, I never want you to be sad. Daddy’s going to make it better.” His thigh moves higher, meeting my movements to enhance my pleasure. “You’re going to cum for me, aren’t you baby girl? Cum for me, cariña.” 

All I can do is obey his command. I roll my hips, grinding harder until I let out a soft scream of his name. His smile shows just how pleased he is by this. While I catch my breath, he peppers soft kisses over my cheeks and lips. “Good girl. Now, go back and get in the bed. I’ll bring your coffee.” His leg lowered to let my feet touch the cool tiles. “Go on.”

It was almost tempting to wait, to see if he would discipline me somehow. The euphoria from my orgasm doesn’t let me become defiant. Instead I hurry to obey him. As I slip under the blankets, I feel giddy. There’s no need to worry that it will all vanish in the morning light. I can simply enjoy that he loves me. I can revel in the feeling of knowing that we love each other.

He appears in the doorway with two steaming mugs. The light in his eyes let’s me know that he’s on the same train of thought. He just wants to enjoy how we love each other. One mug is placed on the bedside table while he hands me the other. “Sweet and creamy, like you,” he teases, winking at me. It’s no surprise that he knows just how I like my coffee. And he knows just how badly I need coffee immediately in the mornings. Sipping the sweet drink, I settle back against the pillows. Pedro, however seems to have a different plan.

Carefully he crawls onto the bed, slipping under the blankets to hover over me. “Don’t spill,” he growls, winking up at me. “Just drink your coffee.”. I watch him, trying to understand. Is he… is he really… Gasping, I feel his mouth on me. Still so wet from our activities in the kitchen, he’s finding enough ‘sweet and creamy’ to satiate his desire. I’m trying to continue enjoying my coffee, but I’m not sure if I can truly drink at all. It’s creating a barrier for me. I can’t sip my coffee, and I can’t relax and enjoy what he’s doing. He realizes it, and looks up at me. “Do you need to drink some first, baby? Drink it. I’ll wait a moment.”

The momentary pause lets me drink enough that I won’t worry about it spilling and burning either one of us. As soon as I physically relax, he gets back to pleasuring me. Humming, he laps at me. Noises almost obscenely loud get me shaking. He’s wanting me to hear how much he’s enjoying this. He wants me to know that he will never stop loving me. Realizing this, I call out his name, my free hand tangling in his shaggy hair, messing it up even more.

He raises himself onto his elbows, his chin resting on his hand. “Good girl,” he hums. “I want you to remember this. You never will be made to go without.” Slowly he kisses his way up my body, then maneuvers us so that he’s against the pillows and holding me while he finally drinks his own coffee. “I am here to please you, sweetheart. All I ask is that you let me take care of you body and soul. You will not be left wanting in any way. I will spoil you completely. You know that I know what you like, what you’ve been looking for in a lover. You will only have to trust me to give this to you. Can you do that? Will you trust me to love you?”

This isn’t precisely the same ground we covered last night. It’s what is needed though. “Pedro, you are the only one I can trust that way.” He’s my best friend. He knows me so well, and I know he would never hurt me. “I love you, Pedro. I love you and I want this with you.”

He doesn’t respond immediately. Instead he places both coffee mugs on the table once more before moving my body. Once his boxers are off, he pulls me over his body, letting me straddle him and feel how hard he is for me, only for me. As we kiss, he presses inside me, starting smooth thrusts. Our kisses are broken up by his fevered curses and loving words in a foreign tongue. His voice, his tone, the soft desperation as he moves within me, it’s overwhelming. I’m quickly falling… falling… only he can save me from the dark loneliness. Only this… that seems to be the saving of him. The heat in his eyes is mixed with a light, his heart and soul bared to me. Falling… falling… flying into complete bliss with Pedro following me with a shout of joy.

We collapse together, tangled and smothered in blankets and pillows, blissful and sated. He smiles at me as if our love is all he needs. “Let’s finish our coffee,” he whispers after minutes go by and we both our breath back and our wits collected. “I plan to spend today in bed with you, and you need to be ready for what’s coming.”


End file.
